Coaxial cables are widely used for electrical signal transmission. In some applications, a connection must be established between two or more coaxial cables, or between one coaxial cable and another electrical device such as a jack, outlet, or the like, which are more or less in fixed positions relative to each other and are oriented at an angle to each other such that a straight-line or linear connection cannot be made between the cables or between the cable and the device. In these circumstances, the standard male pin-type and female type connectors which are adapted for making straight-line connections cannot be used. What is needed is a device for making an angled or nonlinear connection between two coaxial cables or between one coaxial cable and another electrical device.
Various devices have been proposed for making right-angle and other angled connections between two coaxial cables. Most of the commercially available connectors are relatively complex in construction, and many of them require the user to make a soldered or screw-type connection to the cable conductor and thus are somewhat inconvenient in use where cables must frequently be disconnected and reconnected to the device.